


Family Reunion

by misspronoun



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Coma, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Ghosts, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Past Child Abuse, Soft Vanya Hargreeves, Substance Abuse, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronoun/pseuds/misspronoun
Summary: July 21st, 2008, at the age of 18, Vanya Hargreeves and her brother Diego move out. July 29th, 2008, Vanya Hargreeves and her brother Diego start a musical duo and perform in bars for money. August 15th 2008, the duo break up.September 5th, 2008, Vanya buys a tiny apartment. October 1st, 2010, Vanya writes a book detailing the abuse she received from her father and the isolation from her siblings.September 2nd, 2013, Vanya is kicked out of the orchestra after failing to appear at rehearsals.October 7th, 2013, Vanya is evicted. October 8th, 2013, Vanya is living on the streets.December 9th 2014, Vanya is brutally attacked and goes into a state of comatose. It's time to get the family back together.Or,After Vanya gets attacked and goes into a coma, the Hargreeves family reunite under horrible circumstances.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Helen Cho/Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Comments: 91
Kudos: 460





	1. Homeless

_December 8th, 2014_

Snow coated the young woman's jacket an icy white colour. She left the alleyway she had "claimed" years prior. She walked to a slightly busier street and set down a piece of cardboard with " _ **Every penny helps!**_ " Written on it in Sharpie. She placed a plastic cup beside the sign. Vanya set her tattered violin case down and took out her old violin. She tucked it under her chin and played a piece she learned at 15. After what felt like hours, she finished playing and looked in the cup. _12 dollars 50 cents._

She tucked the money into her pockets and walked to her alley with her worn violin case in hand.

She sat down on her makeshift "bed" (which was really a sleeping bag on some scratchy blankets.) She hid her violin behind a small dumpster nearby. She rested for a bit, before trekking to the nearby grocery store.

She emerged with 4 cans of tuna, a small sandwich and a bottle of water. 

She ate the sandwich slowly, savouring every bite and put the tuna and the water into her bag. She put the remainder of her money into an old, worn wallet she had found on her second day after moving out.

Inside of the wallet was a photograph of her siblings she had cut out of a magazine she found in her alleyway, before she had claimed it. She decided it was fate so she slept there for a few nights before making it her makeshift home.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she examined the photo, she had cut their horrid father out of the picture. She wondered, _'Where are they now?'_ She knew Allison was famous, she saw some movie posters of hers. She couldn't help but wonder if it was genuine, or she used her rumour. She could never afford to see one of her movies so she wouldn't know if her acting was good, she was good at acting innocent as a child so.. Maybe.

The only other sibling Vanya knew about was Klaus, whom she had seen at one of the homeless shelters a few days after her eviction. Too scared to make conversation, she just watched him as he spoke to nobody. It was clear that he was still using which broke her heart. Klaus looked at her and waved, he seemed to be aware of the fact that she was also homeless because he gave her a sad look, but she had no time to work up the courage to converse because Klaus had stood up and bolted off in the blink of an eye.

Vanya curled up under one of her blankets and tried to fall asleep, ignoring the cold weather and tickling sensation she had from the snow landing on her. She drifted off to the "peaceful" sounds of New York, wondering what tomorrow would bring her.


	2. Bloody Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus steals some cigarettes.

_October 9th, 2014._

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at the man beside him. He was so desperate for some good food he had slept with him. He quietly got out of bed, took some money from the man's wallet and walked outside. 

"Well Ben, how did I do?" Klaus asked to his dead brother. "Excellently, asshole." Ben rolled his eyes, he was tired of Klaus' bullshit regarding drugs. Klaus rubbed his eyes, piece of the dry eyeliner he had lazily put on rubbing onto his fingers. 

"Well Ben, I'm suddenly craving a cigarette, let's go!" Klaus skipped down the street as Ben trudged behind him.

It was night now, and Vanya was walking back to her alley after buying some more tuna. She heard loud laughter and talking. _'More drunk men, great.'_ She has had her fair few encounters with drunk men, none of them nice. After all, she used to work with Diego in bars. 

She turned down her alley and walked, quicker this time. The laughter started to get louder as the men got closer. Suddenly, she felt a violent shove as someone had pushed her. She heard the clattering of the cans of tuna as she tried to stand up. Someone kicked her in the side and she fell back down. They laughed like hyenas as Vanya frantically tried to grab the swiss army knife that Diego gave her on their 16th birthday. 

She pulled it out but the man was quicker as he kicked it out of her hands. She crawled backwards and grabbed one of the cans of tuna, throwing it at one of the men. It hit him in the shoulder but did no damage as he rushed over and grabbed her by the throat.

Struggling to breathe, Vanya started to kick her legs but the other man held them down. The man holding her by the throat pulled out the knife and held it to her cheek. He glided the knife down to her chin, slicing her cheek while doing so. She yelled in pain and kicked the man holding her legs down. The man closest to her punched her in the face.

They both started kicking her while laughing hysterically. She begged them to stop while sobbing. They didn't stop.

They stopped kicking her and started laughing at the sight of her broken body. 

She started to crawl, leaving behind a trail of blood. _If only she could reach the street, she could call for help, someone could see her. If only. If only._

She almost made it to the edge of the alleyway when her head was slammed into the concrete floor. 

She felt herself being dragged back down the alley. Everything was blurry, she was dizzy and confused. 

_"Did ... Kill her?"_

_"No... Alive."_

She tried to stand up but was kicked down again. They were still laughing. She grabbed onto one of the men's legs and cried into his shoe, as a way of desperate begging. 

The only thing she received was a kick to her nose as she fell back and hit her head on the concrete again. She was knocked unconscious. 

She slowly came to. She looked up at the men who were buckling their belts, she slowly stood up and the man approached her as she suddenly felt a sharp pain flowing through her. There was a warm sensation on her hands. She looked down and only then did she notice the swiss army knife plunged into her stomach did it register. She grabbed onto the knife with her bloody hands, and slowly pulled it out of her stomach, she yelled in pain and fell down as it exited her body. She heard the clattering of the knife hit the ground, and footsteps retreating from her. _'Fuck. I'm really going to die in an alleyway. A shitty death for a shitty person, I guess.'_ She attempted to crawl over to her bed so she could die somewhere comfortable but she gave up halfway there. 

She lay on her side and cried. She was so sore. Darkness surrounded her vision from all sides as her eyes started to get heavy. She sobbed harder as she realised she was going to die. 

She heard footsteps coming towards her, fast. _'Maybe someone is coming to help me..'_ She thought, before the darkness engulfed her vision.

Klaus was running. He had just stolen a pack of cigarettes from the gas station down the street. He was giddy with excitement before he tripped over something laying in the alley.

"AWWF" He yelped as he flew through the air. He hit the ground with a large thud. Ben was laughing hysterically. Klaus groaned. Ben had stopped laughing abruptly. "What, asshole?" Klaus asked as he stood up. He noticed a wallet on the floor and as he went to pick it up he heard Ben say his name in a hushed tone, as if anybody could hear him.

He looked over at Ben, who was looking down at a girl laying limp in the middle of the alley. It was only then did Klaus notice the knife covered in blood, along with blood coating the alley. He winced. "Poor girl." 

He noticed a peculiar looking case sticking out from behind a dumpster nearby. He pulled it out and noticed it was an instrument case. He opened it and saw an old violin. _'Looks like Vanya's violin, huh.'_ He glanced down at a white sticker with a name written on it. " _ **Vanya Hargreeves"**_ He dropped the case and fell down from shock. His hands started to shake and his eyes filled with tears. "What?" Ben asked curiously as he made his way over.

"Holy.. Holy fuck!" Ben exclaimed. Both of the brothers put two and two together and looked over to the girl at the same time.

Klaus got up and slowly walked over. She fit the description of his younger sister. pale, small, frail, and wavy brown hair. He gently rolled her on her back. It was Vanya. He recognised her from the back of her book, and also when he saw her at the homeless shelter. The sight was horrible. She had bruises lining her face, her lip and nose were bleeding and her cheek was sliced open. Worst of all, she had been stabbed in the gut and was bleeding out.

Klaus quickly ran to the nearest telephone booth and frantically yelled into the phone that he needed the police and an ambulance. The phone was covered in Vanya's blood as Klaus gripped it so tight his knuckles went pale.

Ben was kneeling next to his sister, desperately wishing he could hold her.

After the phone call, Klaus dashed over to his sister and gently cradled her. Whispering soothingly to her, as if she could hear him, and combed his fingers through her hair.

As sirens approached the alley, he sighed in relief, but didn't let go of the girl.

Diego was sitting in his car, listening to the police scanner. 

_"240, 244 and possible 261 at the alleyway on 3rd and 4th, all officers in the area on the scene."_

"10-4." Diego spoke into his walkie talkie. He started driving to the scene. _'Assault, assault with a deadly weapon AND a possible rape? This country is going to shit.'_

He parked his car and heard a distressed man yelling at the paramedics to be careful. The man put his face in heads and his leg was bouncing nervously. 

"Hello sir, I'm Officer Hargreeves and I'm here to-"

"Diego?!" The man exclaimed and jumped up.

"Klaus?" Klaus engulfed him in a hug. "I missed you!" Klaus said but it was muffled by Diegos shoulder. 

When they separated Diego asked him a question. "What happened Klaus?" Klaus' face dropped and his eyes welled up with tears. "I-.. I-It's Vanya." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "Wait, what do you mean 'It's Vanya'?" Diego questioned.

"V-Vanya is... She's the one who was attacked." 

Diego's blood ran cold. ' _My_ _sister was the assault and possible rape victim?'_ His legs felt weak.

Eudora walked over to him. "Diego what's wrong?" She asked noticing the distressed look on his face. "My... My sister.." He stammered. He sat down on the curb and Klaus and Ben sat beside him. They all held their faces in their hands. Diego stood up and walked over to the ambulance. He took one look inside and it was too much. He almost vomited at the sight. 

"Diego are you okay? What's wrong? What do you mean your sister? Which sister?" Eudora interrogated.

"V-Vanya." Diego choked out. Eudora frowned. Last she heard Diego speaking of Vanya was when he was ranting about her book, she always had a negative opinion of Vanya after that night.

"What happened?" She asked while rubbing his back.

Klaus walked over. "Ms Officer? I'm Klaus." He shook her hand, she knew about Klaus from Diego. "Do- Do you need to ask me some questions?" Klaus rubbed his neck. Clear by his cakey eyeliner and red eyes, he had been crying. 

Eudora looked between the two clearly upset siblings.

"I just want to know what the fuck is going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos on the last chapter, it's very much appreciated!


	3. Beeping Machinery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya gets admitted to the hospital.

_October 3rd, 2010._

Diego was pacing, he only did that when he was mad. And he was. _Very_ mad. His younger sister (by ten minutes) had just betrayed their entire family. She had just written a 250 page "Go Fuck Yourselves" directed at them. And, like I said, he was _mad._ And so he did something regrettable. He grabbed his coat and stormed off letting the door slam. 

Diego entered the apartment building and asked for his dear sisters apartment number. He stomped up the stairs until he reached a door on the third floor of the complex. Diego pounded on the door and waited. 

  
"Are you alright Dear?" An old woman asked from behind him. "Oh! Uh, yeah I'm fine. Is Vanya Hargreeves home?" The old woman looked puzzled. "Well.. Vanya doesn't usually get any visitors." Diego felt bad for a moment before asking again. "But she _does live_ here right?" The old woman smiled. "Oh yes! She does! And when she gets home ask if she knows where Mr. Puddles is, will you hun?" Diego cleared his throat. "Uh, sure. Yes." The old woman smiled before entering her apartment.

Diego decided to wait it out for his younger sister. (By ten minutes.) After sitting there for what felt like 10 hours, he heard the jangling of keys and footsteps ascending the stairs. "Oh." He heard a small voice from behind him say. He turned on his heels and behold, his sister. She looked to be about the same height as she was when a child, which Diego would've laughed at if he weren't 5"8. "Hey Vanya." He greeted firmly. She froze and started choking on her words. "Aren't you going to let me in, _sister?"_ She cleared her throat and opened the door. Diego shoved past and barged into the apartment. 

He looked around the bland and drab apartment. He sat down at the table and started fiddling with one of his various knives. Vanya stared at him, shell shocked. Finally, she turned the kettle on. "Tea?" She took out another cup. "Hm?" "D-Do you want some tea?" She repeated."I'm more of a beer kinda guy, you would know that would't you Vanya?" His knife almost fell out of his hands with how violently he was fidgeting with it.

She swallowed nothing particular and poured a cup for Diego despite his refusal. They sat in uncomfortable silence. There were multiple times Vanya tried to talk but either nothing came out or she choked on her words. "You seem to be choking on your words.. But you didn't when you were writing, did you?" Diego interrogated. "I-I-" 

_THWACK!_

Diego jammed his knife into her table violently. She flinched and Diego angrily stood up and approached her. What followed next could be described as an "argument" by Diego, but the more accurate title would be "Diego screaming at Vanya while she struggles to hold in her tears."

Diego went home and told Eudora about the book and she comforted him.

_December 9th, 2014._

After talking with one of the medics, Eudora was allowed to sit in the ambulance with Vanya, while Klaus, Diego and Ben got in Diego's car. They trailed behind the ambulance. Diego was driving, so he couldn't cry too much, but he sure felt like doing just that. Klaus and Ben didn't need their vision, so they cried their eyes out. They parked and rushed to the hospital front door and watched as the paramedics brought Vanya in. They all sat in the waiting room anxiously. Eudora told them that Vanya needed surgery, which didn't help their nerves at all. Klaus fell asleep while Diego was determined to stay awake. 

"Hargreeves?" The doctor called out. Diego nudged Klaus awake and they along with Eudora stood up.

"I have some good and bad news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was kinda short, thank you to everyone who is currently reading my story, you are all very much appreciated !! :)


	4. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn about Vanya's current condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long !! P.S, I have absolutely zero medical experience.

_December 10th, 2014._

Klaus could've collapsed. ' _Good and bad news? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'_ Diego was thinking a similar thing, but he had to put on a brave face.

"The good news," The doctor continued. "Is that the surgery went well, and wound has been stitched up." All 4 waited anxiously for the bad news. "The bad news is that due to all of her head trauma, it's unknown when exactly Ms Hargreeves will wake up." The 3 brothers almost collapsed, actually they did. Well atleast, one of them did, Ben. 

"Though, she is expected to wake up in a few weeks, maybe a month." The doctor informed. _'This is terrible. There's no way this could get worse.'_ Diego had to steady himself using the wall. 

The doctor flipped a page on his clipboard. "Of course, I will let you all know if the rape kit comes back positive or negative."

 _'Fuck. It got worse.'_ Diego had to sit back down. "Food and water will be administered through a feeding tube. She will be cleaned once a month by a nurse and another nurse will take care of any..." He cleared his throat. "Menstruation." He mumbled. 

"C-Can we do anything? T-To help her i mean?" Klaus stuttered running his hand through his sweaty hair.

"The best thing family can do to help patients in these conditions are to simply be there for them. I recommend you talk to her, even if she can't talk back. Tell her some nice memories, and touch her. Even if it's just a simple holding of her hand, it can go a long way." The doctor informed. 

"Thank you doctor." Eudora said with a small smile. The doctor nodded. "Would you like to see her?" All 3 of the siblings eagerly nodded. The doctor turned and walked the siblings to their sisters room. "I'll wait here!" Eudora called and sat down.

The doctor stood outside the door. "Are you ready? This can be quite upsetting." The doctor asked while looking through his notes. They slowly nodded. The doctor cleared his throat and opened the door.

Nothing could've prepared them for the sight of their little sister (by ten minutes) lying unconscious in a hospital bed. There was a machine situated to the left of her bed with a tube that went under her gown.

There was a bandage wrapped around her head, her nose was broken, bruises were on her neck and stitches on her cheek. Various tubes were sticking out of her body. Although they couldn't see it, there were also stitches on her stomach and a feeding tube sticking into her abdomen. 

Her condition made her look even tinier than normal. Her gown was huge on her, the sleeves reaching just below her elbows. 

Klaus and Diego sat on the chairs situated to both sides of her bed, Ben chose to stand, he couldn't get tired anyway. Ben was also pretty sure he was breaking some sort of "ghost rule" by feeling emotion.

Klaus slowly and carefully put his hand on her tiny wrist making sure not to disturb any tubes or bandages. Klaus started crying harder whilst Diego tried to cry silently. 

Diego had his hand on her left hand, which was resting on her lap. She was cold, and horrifically pale. After a few minutes Diego let go of her hand. "I-I'll go see Eudora. You'll be okay here?" Diego swallowed. Klaus nodded and looked back at Vanya, studying her face. Despite everything that happened, she looked... Peaceful. Klaus knew this was her first time sleeping in a bed in a long time, and that saddened him. Sure, he was also homeless however he slept in a lot of beds. None of them his, though. Sleeping around with men and women for a bed and food.

Vanya was different, though. She could never sleep with someone purely for a bed or food. Last time she saw him was at a homeless shelter, that was not the last time he saw her, however.

_July 21st, 2013._

_Klaus walked down the hot NYC streets. He had stolen a couple of dollars from another homeless guy who tried to steal from him, ironic._

_He was looking for a cheap deli where he could buy a sandwich or something and he heard a violin. He recognised the tune and followed it. He saw a girl playing on a familiar looking violin. He recognised her almost immediately. His sister._

_He approached her, and she had her eyes closed. He was trying to work his courage up to talk to her when he looked down at her feet. She was earning a hefty sum of money playing violin. She wouldn't mind if he took a few bucks, would she? Klaus debated with himself (and Ben) Ben couldn't believe Klaus was considering stealing from their younger sister (by ten minutes.) Klaus quickly took around 6 bucks from the cup situated beside her._

_He regretted it almost immediately but, you have to do what you have to do to survive._

_October 10th, 2014._

Diego stood up and gently kissed his sister on her forehead and walked out into the hall. He walked over to Eudora. "What are you still doing here?" He asked bitterly. Eudora looked puzzled as she stood. "You came to question here, right? Well she can't answer any of your questions." "No, I came here to support my boyfriend and his sister, can I not do that?" Diego sighed. "I'm.. I'm sorry, Eu. It's just been a lot. Do you want to see her?" Eudora nodded and followed Diego to Vanya's room.

As they walked in Klaus was laughing. "Sorry, I was just telling Van about the time I made your knives all blunt." He wiped his eyes. Diego smiled at that. "I remember that. Then I beat you up." Klaus laughed harder. "I- Uh, I'm going to try and get Allison and Luther here, okay?" Diego said to Klaus and Eudora. They both nodded.

Diego dialed his sisters personal number in, and it rang for a bit.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Allison it's Diego."

_"Diego? Is everything okay?"_

"Uh, not really, no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos, commenting and just reading in general! you're all very much appreciated :)


	5. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison gets a call.

_10 December, 2014._

Klaus picked at the skin on his knuckles nervously. Diego and Eudora left the room and he was left with his unconscious sister and dead brother.

The familiar beeping of hospital machinery was driving him insane. "Why don't you tell her another story?" Ben suggested. Klaus thought for a moment before tapping his head. He wrapped the fingers on his right hand around Vanya's wrist.

"Dear Sister, did I tell you about the time I 'accidentally,'" He exaggerated quotation marks with his free hand, "ruined Luthers records?" Ben stood up and ventured into the hallway, he had heard this story already. Klaus looked at him puzzled before turning back to Vanya and resuming his delightful story.

Ben walked over to Diego who he spotted in the hallway. "Hey Diego." No response, as usual. 

_"Wha-What do you mean Diego? What happened?"_ Allison asked sounding panicked. 

"I-It's Vanya, Allison. It's... It's pretty bad, she needs you here. _We_ need you here."

_"Oh my God.. Of course, I'll be there immediately. What hospital is it?"_

"Just get to Atticus General hospital, it's downtown."

_"O-Okay, thank you Diego."_

Allison hung up the phone and quickly packed a bag. She ran out of her home and got in her car and started to drive to the airport fast. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The last time Allison had spoken to Vanya hadn't been pretty. It was about the book, of course. She said some.. Not nice words to her. She hadn't been as ruthless as she guessed Diego was, but it wasn't nice. None of it was nice, really. 

But she'd be damned if the last words she said to her baby sister was "go fuck yourself."

\-----‐----------

"So-So-So that's why, I had a black eye for a week! Because our ape brother was so mad that-" Diego interrupted his brother, who was in hysterics laughing his ass off at his own storytelling skills.

"Allison's on her way." Diego informed and sat down. "And what about Donkey Kong?" 

"Our brother is still at the academy, and if I go there, I'll be surprised if the house is still standing because I _will_ lose my temper." Diego angrily explained. "You say that like it's a rare thing." Klaus mumbled. "The only way Luther will ever listen to us is if Allison talks to him, so we just have to wait."

Diego leant back and looked at his sister. Not much had changed about her except her hair had been pushed backwards, revealing more of her face. She looked as though she were merely sleeping. Diego held onto her other hand, now both hands were being held by her brothers. 

A nurse came in and politely asked them to leave so she could do some tests, they obliged and told Vanya goodbye. 

They went to the hospital cafe situated on the ground floor and got a sandwich each and two cups of coffee.

"Cover for me!" Klaus had already started walking away. Diego scowled and reluctantly paid for both meals. Klaus had gotten good at finessing free stuff out of his brother.

"So, what are we going to do about our sleeping situation?" Klaus asked with a mouthful of sandwich. "What?"

Klaus swallowed. "I said, what are we doing to do about our sleeping situation?" He repeated. "I don't understand." Diego shook his head. Klaus sighed. "You smooth brain, obviously we're going to want to stay at the hospital 24/7, but again, obviously we can't. So what are we going to do?" Klaus spoke slowly to make sure his brother understood.

"Well, the place I'm staying at is pretty close by." Diego told him. "Yeah but what about me?" Klaus asked. "I'm homeless." He continued. Diego sighed. "Fine. You can stay with me." Klaus did a celebratory action with his hand. "And Vanya?" He asked and took a sip of his coffee. Diego made a confused facial expression. "Vanya is also homeless." Klaus clarified.

"Wait what? Vanya is homeless?" Diego questioned. This was news to him. "Yeah, she has been for a while now." Klaus explained. "But the last time I saw her she had an apartment?"

"Last time you saw her was when she wrote that stupid fucking book." Klaus leaned back. "But you would think she would've been able to afford a place to live with all of the money and media attention the book was getting, right?" Diego questioned. 

Klaus let out a small laugh. "You really don't know?" Diego shook his head.

"After your little.. ' _social call_ ' Vanya cancelled everything to do with the book, she didn't receive anymore money, and she donated half of the money she already did receive to charity. Then rent went up and she couldn't pay." Klaus informed Diego.

"I-.. Wow Klaus I.. Fuck, man I had no idea." Diego ran a hand through his hair. "I saw her at a homeless shelter around October last year. We didn't speak, though. I panicked when I saw her, and when she saw me I just ran." Klaus told him.

They sat in silence before Diego spoke. "Yeah, both you and Vanya can stay with me. Vanya can have the bed, you can have the couch and I'll have the mattress." Klaus nodded. 

They ascended the stairs up to Vanya's room. The nurse left as they reached the door. "You can go in now, boys." The nurse smiled at them. 

As they sat down the doctor came in with some bad news. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments !! It's very much appreciated :)


	6. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any medical experience and happen to be reading this, PLEASE correct me!!

_December 11th, 2014._

"B-Bad News?! What bad news?!" Klaus blurted out. The doctor signed and opened his notebook. "When Ms. Hargreeves awakens, she must use a wheelchair for a few months. After those months she will need to use a cane." The doctor informed and lifted up the blanket on Vanya's leg, revealing a cast on her right leg. "The attacker seemed to have chipped her bone with the knife." 

Diego grimaced and Klaus sat down. "The cane and wheelchair will be supplied by the hospital, of course. Have a good evening fellas." And with that, the doctor left. 

This was more than Klaus and Diego expected. Sure, they didn't expect it to be _easy_ but this? Klaus put his hand on Vanya's again and Diego played with a knife to ease him.

Klaus rested his head on Vanya's thigh and tried to fall asleep. Diego stood up and ventured to the cafe to get a drink. 

\---------------

Helen Cho anxiously made her way to rehearsal. She hadn't heard from Vanya in a few days, she was supposed to meet up with her yesterday. Helen and Vanya were close friends in the orchestra, even after Vanya was kicked out. Sometimes Vanya would stay in Helen's apartment but never informed her of her homelessness. She didn't want to be a burden.

\--------------

Allison jumped into the nearest cab and demanded to be taken to Atticus General, offering to pay extra if he sped up. Her leg bounced the whole way. The bright yellow cab contested with the dark grey and rainy day that was occurring. The cab stopped. "Zo, yeh wanna pay ekztra ey?" The driver said in a thick accent. Allison groaned and gave him a few extra dollars before practically diving out of the yellow box of sweat and cigarettes.

She slammed her hands on the front desk and the receptionist looked at her with wide eyes. "Iwannaseevanyahargreeves." Allison breathed out. "Hm?" "I. Want to see. Vanya Hargreeves." Allison repeated, more coherently. 

"The family has requested that only family be allowed in, sorry." The reception said blankly. "I am family!" Allison raised her voice. "A-Adopted." She explained when the receptionist gave her a confused look. Allison almost threw her ID at the poor girl but didn't. "Okay, she's in room 323, 3rd floor."

Allison entered the elevator and pressed the button multiple times before it finally closed.

She knocked at the room door, anxious of what she would see. A man opened the door, wrapped in knives. _Diego_.

"Diego?" 

"Allison?"

The two embraced for a while before another voice spoke up. "Ahem, Allison? It's me your favourite brother." Her eyes trailed to the other man in the room, it was Klaus, evident by the eyeliner and wild clothes.

Then her eyes moved to the thing he was holding on to, the tiny thing. The tiny, _broken_ thing. Her baby sister. "Oh... Oh my God." Allison whispered. She slowly approached her sister. Tears started spilling and she held on to Vanya. "I.. I..." Diego almost cried too, well he did but he was too scared to admit it.

Allison buried her face into Vanya's shoulder and cried. Klaus stood up and hugged Allison, reluctantly, Diego did the same. And Ben. The five siblings stood embracing each other. 

After a while, the five pulled away. Tears still in their eyes, Diego and Klaus told Allison everything. Vanya's right shoulder was now wet and lightly coated a dark colour. 

Allison told them everything about what happened, her husband, child and acting career.

They had all avoided mentioning _the_ book. After a bit, the room descended into a comfortable silence, possibly only made comfortable by the repetitive yet calming beeping of machines. When Klaus was bored he would watch Vanya's heart monitor as it went up and down. 

Diego was the first to speak. "Allison we need your help." He blurted. Allison and Klaus looked at the same time. "We need you to convince Luther to come here, he's still at the academy, you're the only one he'd listen to." Diego looked at her. "I think it would really mean a lot if everyone were here." 

Allison thought for a moment before agreeing. She kissed Vanya on the cheek and left for the Academy. 

\----------

Luther gobbled down his scrambled eggs. He was alone. So alone. And _very_ bored. 

_If only Allison were here..._

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking at the door. He went to get Pogo. _'Don't think of them. They're traitors. They left you, all of them. Even Five and Ben, no doubt.'_

"Master Luther, I'm afraid something has happened to your sister." Pogo said from behind him. He spun around and his blood ran cold. "A-Allison? What happened?" He asked. Allison emerged from the living room. "Hey Luther." She greeted.

"What happened to you?" He repeated. Allison rolled her eyes. "Not me, Luther. Vanya." She corrected. "Vanya? What happened?" He asked once again. 

"She was attacked." Allison explained. "By who?" 

"We don't know."

"Where is she?"

"The hospital."

" _How_ is she?" 

"It's..It's not so good, Luther. She's in a coma." Allison rubbed his shoulder. 

\---------------

_October 4th, 2010._

_"Pogo what's this?" Luther held a book in his hand. "Ah yes, Master Luther. That is-"_

_"Is this by Vanya?" He opened the cover and inside read a message._

_**"Dad,** _

_**I just figured, why not ?** _

_**V"** ********_

_"Yes, Master Luther. Miss Vanya is the author." Pogo confirmed. "But..."_

_Later, Reginald called Luther into his office, to talk about the book. From that day he had seen Number Seven as a traitor, even more than his other siblings._

_\--------------_

_December 11th, 2014._

"Your Father has been notified." Pogo informed. Suddenly, the noise of dress shoes approached them, along with the dreaded noise of a monocle chain swinging. "Number Three! What is the meaning of this?" Reginald barked from behind them.

All three turned to face the man. 

"Allison told me that Number Seven was injured, is that true Father?" Luther asked and looked at Allison. "Yes. But you must remain here." Reginald ordered.

Even Luther thought that was unfair. "But Father, she's my _sister_!" Luther yelled. Reginald, flabbergasted at Number One's sudden outburst turned away.

"She is no such thing. She is a traitor." He spoke. "She can come back after she awakens." 

Luther looked at Allison. "Please, Father." "I said no, Number One! You must abide by my rules, no matter what." He barked.

Allison was getting angrier by the second. "But-" "No but's, Number One! You will not be allowed visit that _disappointment_ of a child!" Reginald spat.

Allison couldn't take it anymore. 

_"I heard a rumour.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments !! It's very much appreciated :)


	7. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor surprises the Hargreeves.

"No but's, Number One! You will not be allowed visit that disappointment of a child!" Reginald spat. Allison couldn't take it anymore.

"I heard a rumour.." Allison started.

"That you let Luther visit Vanya in the hospital."

Reginald's eyes flashed white and he walked away. Luther and Pogo stared at Allison in shock, nobody had ever stood up to Reginald like that. Allison grabbed Luther and practically dragged him out of the house. "Master Luther! Miss Allison!" Pogo called after them.

Luther and Allison piled into a cab, and they had a minute to catch their breath. "I have a lot to tell you." Allison breathed. After a while, the two made it to the hospital.

It was awkward while in the elevator. "So.. How's Vanya?" Luther asked obliviously. "She's still unconscious." Allison answered and tapped her foot. 

Finally, the doors opened and the two walked down the corridor to Vanya's room. "Are you ready?" Allison asked. Luther nodded in response and Allison pushed the door open. Diego jumped up. Luther slowly walked in. "Hey Monkey Man." Klaus greeted. "Woah.. Luther you got big." Diego stepped back. 

Luther looked over at his little sister. "Oh my God.." He mumbled. "I know, it's bad." Diego agreed, a rare occurrence. 

Diego and Allison sat down, Luther chose to stand. It was awkward. Not even the beeping could save this interaction. A nurse came in and asked them all to leave so she could clean Vanya.

They all went downstairs to the café and sat down. They talked, about Reginald, about Vanya, about the book. Halfway through their conversation about Allison's daughter, Klaus groaned. "I'm going to smoke." He jumped up and headed outside. Allison followed him. And so did Diego. And Luther. And Ben.

Klaus took the packet of cigarettes he stole before he found Vanya from his inside pocked and lit it up. Allison took the cigarette and stamped it into the ground. "C'mon Klaus, really?" She asked. Klaus groaned. "I-It's just a cigarette! Really, it's not-it's not a fucking illegal drug, Jesus." Klaus complained and dug through the carton for another one. Allison took the entire packet off of him. "Wh-What?! It's just a cigarette you assholes!" Klaus yelled in frustration. They all started to argue when the ground started to shake.

A blue portal formed in the sky. "Get behind me!" Luther yelled and pushed Allison behind him. "Yeah, get behind us!" Suddenly, something fell from the portal and landed face first. He groaned. "Does anyone else see little Number Five or is that just me?" Klaus asked suspiciously. Five looked up at them and smoothed out his uniform. "Where the hell have you been?!" Diego yelled once the portal disappeared.

"It's been-" "Eleven years, I know." Five finished. They all looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"I was stuck in the future. I found an old newspaper that contained a story about Vanya. I finally figured out how to get back here, and I fucked it all up, and I'm in my 13 year old body, I'm actually 53." He explained. All 5 of the siblings blinked in shock. "So.. Can I see Vanya?" 

\-----------------

Five entered the room Vanya was in. The room smelled too clean, and was very bright. Then he saw her. Vanya. He hadn't cried in 11 years, but.. This was really testing him.

His eyes started watering and he put his hand on hers. "Oh.. Vanya.." His voice broke. The rest of the siblings waited outside, to give Five privacy as they knew him and Ben were the closest to Vanya. "I-I missed you... I-I read your book. You're a great author, I... I always said you'd be a great author."

\------------

January 1 _3th, 2001._ _Five was ranting about Dad, and his refusal to let Five time travel, while pacing around the library. Vanya was silently reading, but listening_ _"You know what I'm going to do?" Vanya looked up from her book._

 _"Tomorrow, at breakfast I'm going to walk right up to him and_ **_demand_ ** _he let me time travel!" Vanya put her book away. "Five.." She stood up. "You know if you do that, Dad will get mad at you." Five scoffed. "And if Dad gets mad at you, he won't let you get the chance to time travel again."_

_Five smiled at her. "Thank you for worrying about me, Vanya." He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Vanya sat down and Five looked at her. "Enough about me, how are you? What are you reading?" Five motioned to the book still looking at her._

_Vanya smiled. "It's about a poor girl who wants to become a lawyer. It's nice." Five contemplated. "And what do you want to be?" Five asked. Vanya looked down at her shoes before continuing._

_"An author." She said quietly, almost whispering. Five beamed. "I think you'd be an absolutely excellent author." He complimented. Vanya blushed and looked down. They had a nice moment of silence, keyword: moment, as it was interrupted by the deafening, earpiercing SCREECH of the alarm notifying everyone of a Misson._

_"Bye Vanya." Five said sadly. And in a flash of blue, he was gone, momentarily of course. But the next day he was gone forever. Or so Vanya thought._

_\----------------_

_December 11th, 2014._

Five was full blown crying now. After he had calmed down, he planted a kiss on his sisters hand, which he desperately clutched. The rest of his siblings knocked on the door, and Five told them to come in.

They all walked in, not talking about the obvious fact that Five had cried, trying not to embarrass him.

"It's getting late. I think I'm going to find a hotel." Allison said. "Me too." Luther agreed. "Me and Klaus are going back to my place." Diego spoke up. "I'll stay here." Five remained in his seat. 

"You sure?" Diego questioned. Five nodded but kept his eyes trained on Vanya. "I'll be fine." The others left after saying goodbye and Five rested his head on Vanya's nonbandaged leg, using it as a pillow. "Goodnight Vanya." He whispered and closed his eyes.

He jumped back in shock when Vanya started to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments !! It's very much appreciated :)


	8. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*

I was about to publish chapter 8, and everything I wrote got deleted. I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient though.


	9. Good Morning, Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...

_December 11th, 2014_.

But it wasn't the peaceful, calm waking up you'd expect from someone waking up from a deep sleep. Instead, it was a violent, jerky, thrashing waking up. Five stared in horror as Vanya violently convulsed, her body contorting in horrific ways. Five ran out of the room down the hallways to his siblings who were yet to reach the elevator. They all turned at the same time puzzled. "I-I.." Five stopped for a breath. "Something... Wrong... Vanya..." He panted.

The siblings looked at each other and darted for the doctor. By the time they reached the room, there were nurses in the room already. They all looked inside the room with wide eyes as multiple nurses surrounded Vanya. They only caught a glimpse of her erratic thrashing before the doctor pulled them away.

The six siblings opened their mouths before the doctor held his hand up to silence them. "Don't worry, this is normal." They calmed down a little. "Patients in Vanya's state go through this often, it's just her muscles spasming because of lack of movement."

The nurses left the room. The doctor smiled. "Alright, you can go in now." He opened the door for them. "I'll be in my office if you need me, it's labeled 'Allaway'" 

The six walked into the room. Vanya looked calm, contrary to what they had seen a few minutes prior. Diego pulled out an extra chair and sat in it. Klaus rubbed his eyes and sat next to the bed while Luther and Five chose to stand, Allison sitting in Five's vacant chair and Ben sitting on the foot of the bed.

Five reached out a hand and gently brushed hair out of Vanya's face. Klaus sighed. "What are we going to do?"

\-----------------

Over the next few days, the siblings showed up less and less. Soon, Klaus, Five and Diego were the only regular visitors. Allison really wanted to visit, but she couldn't. She couldn't bear seeing her sister in such a condition. She was a coward, she knew this. 

Luther rarely visited, maybe once every 4 days. If he thought that was suitable, he was wrong. Five had nowhere else to be, no job, nothing, so he stayed as long as he could. Him and Klaus were there at almost always the same time.

Diego visited every day, though for less time than Klaus and Five. He had a job to do, nobody blamed him. Besides, if he wanted to house his two siblings he would need his job.

A week had passed, and Vanya's condition was getting slightly better, she had been breathing better and her hands were starting to twitch. 

Eudora gave them weekly updates, DNA was being gathered, but they couldn't do much until Vanya was fit enough to give a statement, and even if she woke up it would be a while before she could give a full statement. 

Klaus had gone back to his storytelling, and Five took a break from his tough guy, smug persona and told stories with him, adding on his own point of view. Sometimes, all three brothers would tell the same story. 

Vanya's heart rate would go up everytime they told her a story, something it seemed only Klaus noticed. 

_December 19th, 2014_

The continuous beeping of the machines surrounding the bed soothed Klaus and Ben. They were the only visitors for the time being, Diego was at work and Luther was at the Academy, he didn't know where Allison nor Five was.

He hummed an unknown tune and tapped his boot on the floor, nervously looking at Vanya occasionally. He blew a piece of his dishevelled hair off his forehead. 

"It's almost Christmas." He commented to nobody in particular. "Mhm." Ben hummed. "It's not a very... Festive time." Klaus laughed. He concentrated on his shoe.

Ben's breathing quickened. "What's up Benny?" Klaus asked to no answer. "Ben?" He asked again, following his wide eyes brothers gaze.

Vanya's eyes were open.

Klaus jumped in his chair harshly. 

In the split second he turned to look at Ben and back at Vanya her eyes were closed again, leading him to believe he had perhaps dreamed the whole thing, until her eyes opened again.

Perfectly on cue, a nurse walked in and Klaus' head snapped towards her. "I-I, sh-she woke-" The nurse quickly left the room, and as more nurses entered Klaus left and ran to the phone.

With Ben trailing closely behind him, he almost pulled the phone off the cord, slamming his fingers against each button, leaving a faint smudge on each.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up! Pick up you stupid fucki-"

"Hello?"

Pausing, Klaus took a deep breathe.

" _DIEGOYOUHAVETOGETHEREVANYA'SAWAKEITHINKANDSHENEEDSYOUPLEASEQUICKGETTOTHEHOSPITAL!!!"_

_"..What?"_

"..Vanya.. Awake... Hospital...Quick.." Klaus panted. Diego almost threw his phone as he quickly grabbed his jacket and surely broke **every** traffic law making his way to the hospital. 

Diego almost slid on the floors as he rounded the corner until he saw his brother. They quickly embraced, before pulling apart and making their way to the hospital room. The doctor left the room as they approached and informed them that Vanya was awake, but couldn't speak without stuttering, or move for atleast a few days. 

The three brothers slowly entered the room, Vanya's eyes were watering at the bright light above her and Diego quickly dimmed them.

They both sat down, taking in their little sisters eyes that they handed seen in a while. "Vanya, do you remember us?" Klaus asked, closing his eyes tightly as he was afraid of the answer. "Blink three times for yes, two for no." Diego instructed. 

Vanya blinked.

_Once._

_Twice._

The brothers inhaled sharply waiting tensed. 

The third blink came.

They exhaled in relief and smiled at Vanya, who was undoubtedly very uncomfortable. 

"I'm.. I'm going to call Allison." Diego whispered before sitting up. Before leaving, he said goodbye to Vanya, and her fingers twitched in response.

Counting it as a win, he picked up the phone and dialed Allison's number.

_"Hey, this is Allison. Leave a message. Beeeep."_

_"Hey Ally, it's me, Diego. Vanya.. Well she kinda woke up."_

\-----------------

_December 21st, 2014_

Vanya was bored. Very bored. I mean, if the only thing you could do was stare at the ceiling, you'd probably be bored too. She hated how pathetic she was. She hated how whenever she talked it would come out as a stammer. She hated how disappointed her doctor looked whenever she misspoke. She hated how her siblings looked at her with pitying eyes. She hated how she couldn't even lift her arm. She hated how her hospital blankets itched her legs and she couldn't do anything about it. She hated how she couldn't do anything for herself. And she hated how, even when this was all over, she would never walk properly again.

Vanya managed to lift her arm, which was a huge accomplishment for her, same with forming a sentence. She hated that. "Do you need me to help you do anything?" Allison asked, interrupting her wallowing. 

"C-C-Call... Or-Or.." Vanya swallowed. "Orches...Tra." Allison smiled. "What's the number?" Vanya pointed to her small backpack with her eyes. "Re-Red b-book." Allison fished through the small bag taking out a small red journal out and opening it up. On the first page, it read:

**CONTACTS:**

**ALLISON: (646) 926-6614**

**DIEGO: (719) 266-2837**

**KLAUS: (605) 475-6968**

~~**BEN: (206) 569-5829** ~~

**HELEN** : ( **830)-476-5664**

**THE ORCHESTRA:** **(888) 447-5594**

Allison smiled at the first 3 names, her smile falling a bit at the fourth. She memorised the number and called it. 

_"Hello this is the Icarus Theatre, my name is Shelly how can I help you?"_ The voice greeted from the other side.

"Hi! My name is Allison Hargreeves, do you know about my sister, Vanya's situation?" There was few clicks of a keyboard. 

_"Yes, we are_."

"Okay, great, I'm just here to tell you that recently she has woken up, but won't be coming back until much later, possibly not until next March, is that okay?" 

" _Yes, yes it is. Thank you very much for notifying us. Is that all?"_

Allison breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Yes, yes that's all, have a good evening."

The phone call ended and Allison sighed before entering the room again. Vanya was still in the same position but she had fallen asleep, something she had been doing a lot lately. The door to the room swung open and Allison jumped at the sight of an unfamiliar girl in the other side. "Oh! Y-You must be Allison!" The other girl exclaimed and reacher out her hand. Allison awkwardly shook it, still not knowing who this girl was. 

"I'm Helen. Helen Cho."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story :)


End file.
